Generally, a picture frame includes a frame, of which a space where a photograph or a picture, etc. can be inserted is formed at a center part and a backboard for supporting the inserted photograph or picture, etc. The picture frame further includes a fixing member for fixing the backboard to the frame. In the event of changing the photograph or the picture in the conventional picture frame, the backboard is separated from the frame by controlling the fixing member, and the exiting photograph or picture is separated from the frame. Subsequently, new photograph or picture is inserted into the space of the frame, the backboard is disposed to support the new photograph or picture, and then the backboard is tightened by using the fixing member. Accordingly, it is not easy to change the photograph or the picture.
Generally, the picture frame used to be stood on the ground or the table or used to be adhered to wall, etc. In the event that the picture frame is stood on the ground or the table, it may be stood under the condition that it is supported by the ground through a support. In the event that the picture frame is adhered to the wall, etc., it includes a magnet or a ring. For example, in the event that the magnet is formed on a rear side of the picture frame, the magnet is adhered to the wall made up of material to which the magnet is adhered. The picture frame having the ring may be hung on a rack fixed to the wall.